


You Are Mine

by Icelightening



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: BDSM, Hotel, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelightening/pseuds/Icelightening
Summary: Double D x Kevin. In this one Kevin is getting jealous of Nazz and Marie but he isn't good at expressing his feelings. He tries and Double D doesn't seem to get it so Kevin decides to show him himself. Will Double D finally understand? Enjoy :)





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Ed Edd n Eddy Fanfic but I have written before. All opinions are welcome. :)

Double D and Kevin have been low key dating for a long while. They kept it secret because the cul-de-sac talks volumes when things like two men getting together happens. Though behind closed doors Kevin got to see a side to Double D that not even the other Ed’s know about. Kevin is the only one who got to see how kinky Double D actually was, how cuddly Double D was and how much he loved pain sometimes. Kevin and Double D went to school separately but would meet up after school together. Kevin’s motorcycle is in the shop so for now they were using his car: it was a red cadillac that his dad bought him when he first turned sixteen. It usually stayed in his garage only used for dates and when he had to get more groceries than what could be held on his motorcycle.Today is Friday, Double D has been working on a project with Nazz all week, Kevin has been getting pretty jealous of all the inside jokes and the time they have been spending together. He starts walking down the hall and sees Nazz getting too close to Double D. Nazz doesn’t know that her two best friends are dating at all, which if she did they both would get a lecture.  
“So Double D, what are your plans this weekend?” asks Nazz.  
“Well..I’m not sure, I’m just glad that the project is over,” says Edd.  
He thought about if he had anything with Kevin or the Eds that weekend but couldn’t tell if he did or he didn’t. They didn’t text him to remind him of anything. Kevin marches down the hallway, grabbing Double D’s wrist he starts dragging him away.  
“He’s busy!” says Kevin, answering for the brunette.  
“K-kevin! Wait!” says Double D.  
“I am not waiting around for some girl to come out and ask you out,” says Kevin, angrily.  
Double D blinked at that response and started thinking for a minute about why Kevin would be that way over something so simple.  
“Wait I have to get my books out of m-my locker,” says Edd.  
Kevin sighs letting go of his arm.  
“Fine, I’m going to go piss,” says Kevin.  
Edd nods letting Kevin go to the bathroom. Kevin does his business washing his hands knowing that Edd will ask if he did because Edd was a huge germaphobe, he hated germs. When Kevin returned he saw the blue haired girl hanging on Edd trying to get a kiss out of him. Kevin went over there kicking the locker.  
“Get lost!” says Kevin.  
“Hmph, I was just having fun,” says Marie.  
She sulks away but not before giving Edd a kiss on a cheek making Kevin’s blood boil more.  
“Why didn’t you speak up against her!” says Kevin.  
“And tell her what exactly?” asks Edd.  
“You know what, *lowered voice* you are with someone,” says Kevin  
“But you are the one who wanted it secret..just as I did,” says Edd, confused.  
Kevin huffs out some air but doesn’t say anything he waits for Edd to get his books before the two of them get into his car. Kevin drives off to the cul-de-sac and to Edd’s house where he parks.  
“Are we not going to your house this weekend? We went to mine last weekend,” says Edd, even more confused.  
“You want to come over to my place over Nazz’s?” asks Kevin.  
“Yeah, of course!” says Edd.  
He was nervous about it, he didn’t know why but the way Kevin has been acting it made him even more nervous than before.  
“Let’s do something different, babe,” says Kevin.  
“Uh...okay,” says Edd, turning red.  
“Go get some clothes and come back in five minutes,” says Kevin.  
He rubbed his lovers thigh to let him know that he was alright. Edd hurried up the stairs wondering what his boyfriend had planned. He took off his hat to straighten his hair out some more before placing his hat back on his head happily. He returns to the car after Kevin texts him that he is back. The two drive to a more remote area where they watch the stars for a bit. Kevin rubs Edd’s leg gently pulling him in for a kiss. Edd blushes kissing Kevin, Kevin smiles as they kiss together, Edd feels Kevin rub up his chest playing with his nipples a bit while their tongues twirl around each other. Kevin breaks the kiss tugging Double D on top of him. He smacks his ass hard he goes to rip off his pants when he notices headlights.  
“Fuck,” says Kevin.  
“Language!” says Edd.  
“You didn’t say anything to Nazz when she swore,” says Kevin, annoyed.  
“That’s because she did it out of pain, you are doing it out of annoyance. What does Nazz have to do with anything?” asks Edd.  
“Nothing, Daddy just got distracted by playtime getting interrupted,” says Kevin.  
He feels something spring to life on his crotch, he knew well already that it was Edd. He chuckles kissing the brown haired boy once more.  
“Let’s go somewhere else,” says Kevin.  
“Okay,” says Edd.  
“I need to take care of Daddy’s little slut,” says Kevin.  
Edd quickly gets into the car thinking that they will be going to Kevin’s house. However Kevin has better plans in mind, he takes Edd to a hotel he already booked leading Edd into the fancy hotel. Kevin leads him up by the elevator grabbing his crotch, Edd was fully eruct now.  
“You want daddy’s dick bad don’t you?” asks Kevin.  
“I uh..” says Edd.  
Kevin gripped harder pulling Edd in by the hips.  
“Yes! Please daddy,” says Edd.  
“We will see little slut,” says Kevin.  
Edd let out a low whimper earning his butt smacked hard.  
“Sorry Daddy,” says Edd.  
The elevator dinged and Kevin took both of their bags into the room where he drags in Edd with a rough kiss stripping Edd of his clothes quickly. Edd does the same with Kevin. Kevin bends him over using Edd’s hat to tie him up from behind. He snakes his arms around Edd and starts pumping him, fast making the smaller man moan coming to life. Edd liked that he moaned lightly not sure how loud he was allowed to go but when he felt that hard shaft go full force into him he couldn’t help but moan loud enough for the neighbors to here. Kevin bit down Edd’s collar bone sucking on it as well.  
“Wait! There would be too visible, baby,” says Edd.  
“I didn’t know slut’s got to say where their daddy could bite them,” says Kevin, corking an eyebrow.  
“I-I just mean that there will be questions Monday on who I slept with then people will know we are a couple,” says Edd.  
“Let them,” says Kevin.  
Edd goes to protest but Kevin thrusts in more slamming hard into Edd. He adjusts finding that bundle of nerves that makes Edd melt. He goes back to leaving his mark all over Edd’s collarbone and neck. He sucks nibbling on Edd hungrily.  
“Mine!” says Kevin.  
“Huh?” says Edd.  
“You are mine, no one else can have you,” says Kevin.  
He thrusts harder and harder as he starts jerking off Edd making Edd moan more.  
“No one else can have my filthy slut, no one else can know how he acts when he is alone with daddy,” says Kevin.  
Edd thinks for a minute than finally gets it, Kevin is jealous. He hates to admit it but this side of Kevin is hot and cute at the same time.  
“Say it baby, whos filthy little slut are you?” asks Kevin  
Edd lets out a moan as Kevin pounds into him faster and faster while pumping on his dick below him, at this rate he will cum and he doesn’t have permission. Kevin stops pulling out of him, Edd let’s out a whimper. Kevin smirks rubbing his dick on the crack of Edd’s butt. Edd moans but he wanted his lovers dick back inside of him pounding him like the slut he knew he could be.  
“Why did you stop?” asks Edd.  
He looks back looking sadly at his lover. Kevin yanks his hair kissing him, Edd wastes no time kissing Kevin back hardcore the two don’t stop until they are out of breath.  
“Come on babe, you want this don’t you? Just tell me whose you are,” says Kevin.  
He rubs his dick on Edd more creating more tension on the entrance.  
“I’m yours! I’m daddy’s filthy slut!” moans Edd.  
Edd thrusts back rubbing his butt on Kevin’s dick hungrier. Kevin inserts his dick back into Double D before flipping Double D back over where he can see his cute face. Double D wraps his arms around Kevin’s shoulders moaning he bites down Kevin’s neck. He looks away turning red as he feels Kevin going faster.  
“What is it?” asks Kevin, stopping.  
“I uh..” says Edd, getting shy.  
Kevin thrusts one more time going slower as he leans down licking and sucking Edd’s nipples.  
“Damn you are sexy, tell daddy what you want and you might get it,” says Kevin.  
Edd looked at him with lust filled blue-green eyes.  
“I want you to fuck me like the slut I am,” begs Edd.  
It wasn’t like Edd to swear like that so it made him begging like that even sexier.  
“Please daddy, give me your hard dick,” begs Edd more.  
“Baby you had me at ‘fuck me’,” says Kevin.  
Kevin adjusts Edd so his legs are on his shoulders, he thrusts faster hearing Edd moan louder than he has ever done before. Kevin loved hearing his lover be like that. Edd placed his hands above him holding onto the pillow under his head. He thrusts back with his lover all happy. Kevin goes in rough not stopping once for his little slut.  
“Baby more! Please!” begs Edd.  
Kevin gets on the bed standing thrusting faster and faster. He moans himself it feels so good inside of Double D.  
“You are mine, don’t forget that. Once and forever,” says Kevin.  
“Yes, I’m yours. No one else's,” says Edd.  
He thrusts more in rhythm with Kevin going faster. He knew he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow but he didn’t care this was complete bliss. Kevin went as fast and as hard as he can with his lover. He leans down sucking and licking Edd’s nipples again flicking his tongue on the sensitive area. He loves every second of this he is so close to his climax.  
“Daddy, may I have permission to come? Please daddy, I can’t hold it in anymore.”  
“You can come my precious slut.”  
Edd didn’t have to hear another word he moans out Kevin’s name as he climaxes covering himself with the white substance. He knew he would freak out in the morning seeing himself covered in cum if his daddy didn’t take care of him properly, but right in this moment he didn’t care. Kevin swore under his breath as he cums himself a huge load covers his slut’s ass, his own dick, and drips down his lovers thighs. He leans down and cleans up Double D’s semen with his mouth but doesn’t dare clean up his own saltiness. He leaves the substance down Double D’s thighs not caring that they will have to shower later. He sits back beside Double D, Double D crawls up sitting up waiting for any instruction as the cum oozes down his thighs.  
“Clean up daddy.”  
Double D lays down on the bed and starts swirling his tongue on the tip first and down the shaft sucking every drop of the cum, he doesn’t move even with Kevin going rubbing his hole some more getting the sticky salty goodness on his fingers. Double D looks up grabbing Kevin’s fingers he cleans those up as well. Kevin moans his dirty little slut missed no beat cleaning him up. When he was cleaned up, Edd looked up rubbing his thighs together.  
“Did I do good, Daddy?” asks Edd.  
“You sure did, I wouldn’t mind seeing you giving me a blow job,” hints Kevin.  
Edd doesn’t have to be told twice he just giggles going back down bobbing his head on Kevin’s member. Kevin moans wrapping his hands through Edd’s hair letting the boy go to work on his dick. It felt so good having Sockhead do numbers on his shaft.  
“Can you untie me now I want to touch you,” says Edd.  
Kevin wanting more unties his baby but smacks his butt for not asking to touch him. Edd doesn’t mind he loves it when Kevin turns him red, he goes back to sucking while he plays with Kevin’s balls going to town, rubbing everywhere. Edd worked well with his mouth something Kevin found out recently and he loved every second of it. Soon Kevin couldn’t wait any longer so he started thrusting into Edd’s mouth as well going faster and faster.  
“Fuck babe!”  
Edd goes faster with his tongue hearing the approval from his boyfriend. When he feels the hot sticky substance go down his throat he swallows every bit then cleans up once more. He lets go looking at Kevin with even more lust. Kevin takes his finger to clean up the corner of Edd’s mouth. He pats his lap which is all he needs to be done, Edd is quick to climb on Kevin’s lap and adjusts so Kevin is inside of him. He starts riding the red head going quick adjusting every so often. Kevin gets the hint so he adjusts himself digging into Edd’s hip. He thrusts into the bundle of nerves that sends Edd over the edge.  
“Oooooh yeah, right there,” says Edd, moaning in complete bliss.  
Kevin and Edd thrust with each other going faster and faster, Kevin notices that after three hours of straight fucking, Edd is starting to get tired. Kevin moves so he can carry Edd. He thrusts with every step he takes into the shower. He helps Edd down into the shower and cleans the boy up before cleaning himself up. Edd is completely red but lets his lover clean him up. He holds onto Kevin on the way to the spare bed. The two climb into the bed cuddling happily. The whole weekend was filled with nothing but sex, they would stop for food and sleep from time to time. Poor Edd at the end of the weekend could barely walk and had marks all over his body. Just as he figured come Monday morning he had to try to come up with excuses for his markings when Nazz and the other Edds asked who hurt him. Kevin rolls his eyes yanking Edd to his side wrapping his arm around his waist at lunch time after the 50th “who did it Double d” came out of all three of them.  
“I did it. He’s mine got it?” says Kevin  
The three of them just stood there wide eyed looking between the three of them, even Edd was wide eyed at that.  
“Is this true?” asks Eddy  
“Uh..” starts Edd.  
He tried to explain the situation but Kevin gets annoyed and kisses him right then and there not care he was going to make it clear who Double D belonged to. That wasn’t Nazz or Marie if that wasn’t clear enough. Edd turned bright red holding onto his hat like he always did when he was embarrassed.  
“So it is true?!” says Nazz.  
“Yeah, I’m his,” says Edd, sounding a bit drunk.  
“Come on, I will get you some real food,” says Kevin.  
Kevin lead Edd out the door not waiting for his usual protest.  
The End.


End file.
